


Lucas Baker's Wife

by Zombie2315



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Infected Reader, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of miscarriage, No actual miscarriage, Post-Infection, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie2315/pseuds/Zombie2315
Summary: Ethan couldn't believe it - Mia was alive! She'd sent him a letter with the house’s address and simply stated 'Come get me'. She neglected to mention the inhabitants of the house, however, along with the virus that's rooted deep within them all. Sitting at the dinner table, Ethan watched the four crazy people he would face throughout the night: Jack Baker, his wife Marguerite Baker, their son Lucas Baker, and his wife (Y/N) Baker.(Basically just a third-person story that mostly follows Ethan through events of RE7 along with the reader being a pre-existing member of the family. Resident Evil 7 and all of it's characters belong to Capcom.)





	Lucas Baker's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird fixation on Lucas Baker and decided to write something that I'd imagined while watching playthroughs of the game. He might seem very slightly OOC near the end, but I tried to amend it so it wasn't too far from his canon character.

“So, uh, Hillbilly Joe and his family go missing-“

 

“Not hillbillies. The Bakers. Jack and Marguerite Baker,” Andre interrupts his co-host, “And they were quiet, not backward. Lot of bad rumours about their son, Lucas. Bad seed apparently,” he examined the table in the middle of the dingy room, trying not to look at the filthy counter tops, “Though I guess it didn’t stop him from getting married. Out of town girl that up and vanished with the rest of them. Supposedly didn’t have a great relationship with her family back home, so no one went looking for her.”

 

By the looks of it, Pete wasn’t exactly paying much attention to his partner, instead complaining about ruining his ‘good shoes’. But he surprised Andre with a direct reply, “She must be pretty stupid to move here. That or this ‘bad seed’ had something _special_ to offer.”

 

Pete chuckled to himself, but Andre only shook his head at his suggestive comment. Ethan didn’t really know what to think while watching the tape. He learned that the inhabitants of the house were the Bakers, there were at least four of them: Jack, Marguerite, Lucas and his wife, but they’d disappeared and no one knew where to or why. He struggled to watch the screen as the tape came to an end, the cameraman -Clancy, as Pete had called him- descended a ladder into the basement and found Andre hooked onto a pipe by his mouth - dead. He recognised Andre as the body in the basement earlier, floating and rotting in that filthy water.

 

Ethan figured that whatever caused the Bakers to go missing must be related to what happened to Mia, the reason why she’s in such a possessed state. He wasn’t given the luxury of mulling over the idea as he walked down the hall, his wife jumping out from a closet under the stairs and speaking in a soft tone, contradicting her earlier screams of rage. The next thirty minutes blurred together, but he could name a few specific details: his wife pinning his hand to the wall with a screwdriver before launching at him with a chainsaw, cutting off his left hand, going up to the attic to find a way out and picking up a pistol on the way, shooting his demented wife until she collapsed to the wooden floor below them and finally, being knocked unconscious by the large man in a yellow striped shirt.

 

\---

 

The words ‘Welcome to the family’ rang through Ethan’s head as he regained consciousness, trying to move his still-attached hand but was restricted by something.

 

“Come on- Don’t you die on us, now. You have work to do,” a female voice spoke, followed by the sound of… a stapler? The feeling of wakefulness was short-lived as he once again passed out.

 

\---

 

The room seemed darker now, Ethan thought, squinting as his eyes focused on the table in front of him. Candles were lit and placed around the table, illuminating the grotesque piles of something that he didn’t even know the name of – didn’t _want_ to know, either. Clattering drew his attention higher, to the five others surrounding the table as well as bits of the disgusting mess that were being launched in his direction.

 

“Where-where am I? What the hell?” he muttered, still feeling lightheaded.

 

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead. It’s time for supper,” the dishevelled woman to his right said before scratching almost frantically at her neck, then returned to picking at her plate.

 

Ignoring whatever the slender man to his left was throwing at him, Ethan asked again, “Who-who are all you people? Where’s Mia?” he jumped back as the woman slammed her hand on the table before raising it to her mouth. Ethan didn’t even want to know what she just ate.

 

“Eat it, it’s good,” her sing-song voice did nothing to calm his nerves.

 

Finally, his attention was brought to the left side of the table where the lanky boy sat, seeing an older woman in a wheelchair who didn’t move an inch and a young yet sickly pale girl between them. She was picking at her plate with one hand, the other playing with the hem of her shirt, but her attention was shifting between the table and the man beside her.

 

“Dumb son of a bitch wouldn’t know good if it hit him!” the male in a dark hoodie yelled, picking up his plate and launching it at the bound man. As the woman across the table scolded him with an accusing “Lucas!” the girl next to him grinned, but looked panicked as Lucas reached for his father’s plate only to be grabbed and pinned to the table.

 

“Goddamn, old man, not again!” he screamed, his southern accent thick as the older man impaled his forearm with a knife, sawing straight through until it was no longer attached. Ethan recognised this man as the one who knocked him out before, menacing glare permanently etched into his features. Across the table, the younger woman was placing her hands on the unharmed arm of Lucas, seemingly worried about his wellbeing despite the passive look on the man’s face.

 

“Get out the way, Marguerite,” presumably Jack demanded as he paced around the table, towards Ethan. “That boy’s got to eat! He got to have his supper,” leaning over the table, he picked up something that resembled a snail’s shell, “Come here, boy. Let’s do this, come on.”

 

The monstrosity was forced into the struggling man’s mouth and the taste was enough to make him heave before lurching forward, the contents of his stomach leaving him. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit- He’s not eating it, Jack! He’s not eating it!”

 

“Shut the hell up, Marguerite!” Jack boomed threateningly. His hostility caused looks of worry to spread across the faces of Lucas and the young woman, the former looking back and forth between his parents and shuffling in his seat.

 

“I made that for him!”

 

“Get the hell outta here!”

 

“You’re a son of a bitch!” and with that, Marguerite marched out of the room, frantically cursing to herself and the younger pair at the table seemed to relax, content that their elders were separated for now.

 

Jack grinned as his face became alarmingly close to Ethan’s, “This was supposed to be a very special feast,” he dropped the piece of ‘food’ in his hand and replaced it with a sharp knife, “Come here, boy,” said knife was slowly but jaggedly pressed into the bottom of Ethan’s left eye, pain overtaking him and causing him to scream. Lucas and his companion leaned closer to watch the horrific act, excited smiles on their faces as Jack pulled the knife back. Ethan hoped it was over until he saw the knife approaching again, less than a centimetre away before being interrupted by a doorbell.

 

“God damn it. I bet it’s that cop again,” Lucas grumbled, both he and the girl looking disappointed. He stood from his seat and walked towards the door behind him, the woman quickly grabbing the forgotten hand from the table and running after him.

 

Jack pointed the knife threateningly at Ethan again, “Goddamn pigs! I’m coming back for you,” and with that, he was left alone with the silent lady in the wheelchair.

 

\---

 

 _This house is fucking crazy_ , an exhausted Ethan thought. He was currently stood in the kids bedroom, placing a small red button into a trophy and watching the ladder to the attic descend from the ceiling. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever he may find, he gripped the ladder tightly and pushed onwards.

 

He didn’t know what to expect, really. There wasn’t too much in the room, just a lot of clutter, a computer and sofa. Examining the computer didn’t offer anything useful, so Ethan resorted to scanning over everything in the room but once again, found nothing beneficial. As he ran a hand over his face, a piece of paper wedged between the sofa cushions caught his eye. Pulling it out, he realised it was a picture of the girl -(Y/N), as he’d learned while passing through the house- laid out on the same sofa before him. She was wearing nothing but lacy black underwear and posed in what could be considered a ‘sexy’ fashion, looking much healthier than she did now. Probably taken before they were all ‘contaminated’, as Zoe said. Turning the image over, he read the note on the back:

 

‘Happy birthday, baby.

 

Printed this off your old camera, thought you might like to keep it on hand.

 

Your loving wife, (Y/N) xxx’

 

Thinking back, Ethan could remember seeing pictures around the house. In the hallway behind the dining room, there were various family photos – one of Mr. and Mrs. Baker, the back reading ‘Jack and Marguerite’s 25th Wedding Anniversary’, one of Lucas, the back reading ‘Lucas, Feb, 2013’ and lastly, one of a couple dressed up. The man was obviously Lucas, wearing a somewhat neat, but casual suit and the woman at his side whose name Ethan had yet to learn at the time, wearing a knee-length white dress with small frills around the skirt. The back read ‘Lucas and (Y/N) Baker, Wedding Day, June 2012’.

 

Ethan placed the picture back on the sofa, concluding that it wasn’t helpful to him at all and readied himself to climb back down the ladder, that is until he saw the VHS tape sitting on the shelf to his right. Hopefully, this’ll make the trip to the attic worthwhile.

 

\---

 

“Ethan?” Mia’s voice captured said man’s attention as she approached the chain-link fence, “Ethan.”

 

Ethan, however, wasn’t as happy to see his wife, “No more bullshit, Mia, I want some answers.”

 

“I know, I know. You’re right. And I always wanted to tell you- But, I just- I can only remember a little and the rest is just gone!“ before either realised, Lucas was behind her and dragging her away from her husband.

 

“Daddy, right? You mind if we borrow Mommy for a little bit?” as he pulled Mia towards the open door, (Y/N) appeared and gripped the handle. “Well don’t just stand there- Do something!”

 

“Ethan, help!” but it was too late, and the fence prevented him from doing anything but watch as the couple dragged her away.

 

Ethan gritted his teeth, “Damnit.”

 

\---

 

“You, my friend, are one lucky son of a bitch,” Lucas grinned as he dragged the man along by his feet, “You know, I actually envy you. What? You don’t believe me?” his intimidating demeanour was working as the poor man on the ground struggled, listening to the beeping sound of (Y/N) inputting the code to open the metal door behind her husband. “This joy? Why you can’t fake this. It has taken me weeks to finish this, and it is finally ready. And it’s all for you,” the man’s binds around his wrists were cut and Lucas started making his way back to the door where (Y/N) was still stood. “Aw, come on now. Don’t be like that, this is going to be fun. Just you wait.”

 

Standing up, the man turned around to see the door closed and his captures walking away, “Have fun, Clancy!” the woman cheered.

 

Clancy proceeded to walk around the environment, wax candle in hand to light his way when he came across the entrance of another room, what appeared to be a birthday cake inside. His hopes of completing the puzzle quickly were dashed as he entered the room and the overhead sprinkler extinguished the flame on the candle.

 

“I’m calling the game ‘I’d really like to make it out of this room alive and not die a horrible, painful death’… I know- It’s a temp title,” Lucas’ voice boomed through a speaker system, followed by a feminine giggle, “Take the candle, light it, and put it on the cake. And remember to smile. This party is for you!”

 

“Fuck you!” Clancy yelled, but received no response.

 

The whole video made Ethan feel sick, just knowing that someone got enjoyment out of this torture game was horrifying. But at least this could save him a lot of pain later on, if the crazy couple forced him to play this ‘game’ too. At last, the tape ended with a shot of (Y/N) and Lucas wandering into the charred room, the latter picking up the camera and both sounding too excited when stating “Happy birthday!”.

 

\---

 

It was time, time to face Lucas and his crazy games. The flickering lights and glow-in-the-dark paint gave Ethan a headache quicker than expected, though the stress of fighting Jack, Marguerite and the Moulded would have only added to the throbbing in his head. Passing through the room with ‘Let’s play’ splattered in paint on the walls, he came to find a leather chair facing a television. Seeing no easy way out of the room, Ethan seated himself and remained on guard.

 

The television screen flickered to life, the image of someone leaning around the camera and moving it around as if to find the best position. (Y/N) could be seen in the background, sat in an old wooden chair and her eyes focusing on the person with the camera.

 

The video made more sense when Lucas leaned back, his face too close to the camera for Ethan’s liking, “Ethan. E-than,” his sing-song tone was unnerving. “Ethan. Ethan- Hold on, hold on, hold on. I got something for you,” leaning back, the man reached his arm out to his wife, who in turn passed something to him, “Looky, looky what I got. You know what this is for?” of course Ethan knew, it was the D-series head that he needed if he wanted to save Mia. “You know what Zoe wants to do with this? She thinks this thing is special. No, Ethan, that ain’t special. This-this right here is special.”

 

He raised his hand for the camera to see, his other hand gripping tightly to a pair of pliers. (Y/N) looked visibly uncomfortable as she watched Lucas pull out his own fingernails, but looked curious when he stood up, walked behind her and pressed a small blade to the base of her neck.

 

“You see, Ethan, not everybody wants to turn back the clock,” Ethan felt his stomach drop as Lucas pressed down with the blade, slicing a line from his wife’s neck to just above her breasts. But that feeling worsened as the girl smiled, visibly enjoying the way her significant other was treating her. “What? What, Eveline?” the pale man crouched in front of the camera again, now looking off to his right, “I’m just trying to show him. I’m just trying to show him that not everybody wants to go back to how things were,” (Y/N)’s eyes were also diverted off screen, but would often go back to observing Lucas. She had a nervous smile on her lips, her arms raised to cover the cut on her chest.

 

“Zoe’s a stupid bitch! She doesn’t understand that I don’t wanna go back to how things were before my father found y’all. Not everybody wants to turn back the clock,” he seemed to calm down after turning back to the camera, once again addressing Ethan, “So- So. Ethan. Ethan? You can, uh- You can, um, crawl around underneath that filthy, rotten house all you want looking for them ingredients, but you ain’t gonna find a goddamn thing, Ethan. You wanna make that serum? Ooh, baby. You’re gonna have to come through me. You hear?”

 

Behind him, (Y/N) was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, bottom lip pinned between her teeth as she watched her partner stare menacingly at the camera, “Well, come on, Ethan. What do you say?” the screen went white for a split-second before exploding into shards and revealing the inner-wirings of the TV.

 

\---

 

Ethan scanned the room, avoiding tripwires and recognising the door as the one seen at the beginning of the Happy Birthday tape. There was a keypad to the right of the door and as Ethan examined it, a loud rattling sound came from the door. Lucas was stood there, fingers poking through the latticework fence, “I know- Fucking passwords, right? Hm, why don’t you try 0814. No-no-no-no-no! 0621,” he rapidly corrected himself as Ethan reached for the keypad, “No-no-no-no-no! It’s 0514. Well, come on. Take a chance. You never know.”

 

Feeling conflicted, he entered 0514. Judging by the fact that Lucas was still stood at the door, and the sudden creaking to the left, he guessed that the password was wrong. He glared at Lucas who stood there, saying “Tick tock, tick tock” before walking back into the dark room where (Y/N) had been standing the whole time – barely visible. She looked exactly like she had every time Ethan had seen her today, mussed up hair, pale skin and slightly tattered clothes. But her crazed smile remained, what might have been a loving look always directed at Lucas.

 

Not realising he’s been standing there for too long, Ethan quickly threw himself backwards as the sharp, heavy metal beams swung down from his left, almost impaling him and getting jammed into the opposite side of the ceiling.

 

\---

 

While Ethan was making his way through the birthday puzzle, Lucas took this time to think about the same thing he always did. (Y/N), his wife, the girl who transferred to his high school in their Senior year, the student that was warned not to speak to the ‘bad seed’ of Louisiana but did it anyway. He thought something was wrong with her when she first approached him, asking if he could walk with her to their next class since she didn’t actually know where it was. Most people would have rather missed the class all together if it meant they didn’t have to speak with Lucas Baker.

 

Not (Y/N), she looked at him with the most innocent eyes and spoke to him like a person. But of course, Lucas didn’t offer the same pleasantries straight away. He wanted to make sure that she wasn’t like everyone else that would get a kick out of being rude to the introverted and misunderstood kid. And she wasn’t, she was genuine, and Lucas’ attachment to her grew stronger the more he knew her. Not only was she attractive, but she was pretty smart too, and that’s why he would always get pissed off when someone said her looks were better than her brains. The last dumbass to say that suffered at the hands of Jack, and Lucas loved it, knowing that he felt a great deal of pain before dying.

 

He still remembered their first date, a couple months after meeting – granted, it didn’t start as a date. He drove her to a secluded cliff, about half an hour away from his home, stating that he would hang out there when he was pissed off or wanted to be completely alone since almost no one knew the area even existed. Unfortunately, that day was scheduled for a heavy downpour, but it turned out to work in Lucas’ favour since both waited it out in the car and ended up making out, some of his favourite music blasting through the speakers.

 

Lucas loved this girl, he might not have shown it publicly, but he would offer small affections when around his family and be quite doting when alone. None of this changed his general attitude, however, he would still be very passive and rude, but (Y/N) was fine with it. It was the Lucas she fell in love with, so why expect him to change?

 

The most surprising thing he ever did, in his parent’s and sister’s opinion, was propose. It wasn’t big and fancy, just a simple “Wanna get married?”, but the notion that he wanted to commit his life to a single person astounded everyone. But it happened, around two years after starting their relationship and they were having their own little ceremony. Very non-traditional and performed at the edge of the Baker’s residence, but no one complained. She became an official member of the Baker’s household that day and had already moved in, ready to live life as a married woman.

 

Lucas wasn’t the happy-go-lucky type, but he felt like life was just a bit better whenever she was around. Of course, the intimacy was a favourite of his, hearing her say his name and the fact that she let him take her pretty much anywhere. They never did it in a risky place, the riskiest it had ever gotten was outside, against the barn while no one was home. There were few things to complain about during those first two years of marriage.

 

But then that storm came and brought her along with it. Eveline. The child that was determined to have the perfect family and willing to enslave and mutate anyone in the process. Lucas remembered how his father dragged him down the hallway as his mother held a crying (Y/N) back, preventing her from fighting back. Everyone except Zoe was completely infected, their parents becoming possessive over their roles as Evie’s new parents and (Y/N) borderline obsessive over her husband. She’d do anything he told her to do and doted over him 24/7, even her old habit of demanding to use protection during sex disappeared. But Lucas didn’t think much of it, after all, if anything did have a chance to form inside of her then the infection would quickly kill it.

 

He was thankful when that mystery organization came to him, offering him a serum that would give him his mind back, this way he could watch out for his wife and family without Eveline restricting him. He just had to be careful about it, playing along like nothing was wrong, hence his earlier action of slicing (Y/N)’s chest. He knew she’d be fine, enjoy it even, thanks to the infection, but it didn’t mean he was happy to do it.

 

Leaning his head back, he rested against his wife’s now-healed chest as her arms came around his front. They watched and waited for Ethan to finish the puzzle, noticing a few things that didn’t seem quite right. Whatever, Lucas thought, there’s no way that idiot’s gonna make it outta here alive.


End file.
